tWiN wOrLd
by kohakunushi
Summary: there's alot of twin wizards and witches around us!! even harry potter has a twin sister that he doesnt even know she exists!!! this story is mainly about 4 characters named max, nicky, liz, and yuri falling in love.


????????????????tWiN wOrLd  
  
"Yuri, Wake up! Its our first day of school!" someone said, then that someone shook me. It was my twin sister, Liz. "Wha?" I said cluelessly as I sat up. "Its our first day!! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" Liz said. Wha?" I continued saying cluelessly. If you haven't noticed, I'm not a morning person. I'm kind of like a vampire. "Get dressed! We're going to leave in like. 10 min!! I can't wait!! Hurry up before Nicky comes in with Max!! They're coming with us today!! Isn't that exciting? Well, I think it is!!" Liz was all hyper about this. She's always happy when Nicky and Max visits. She has the biggest crush on Nicky. I'm SUPPOST to have a crush according to Liz's Diary on Max, but I just like him as a friend. He's my BFF and he's pretty nice. "Ok, all right, I'll get dressed!" I finally said. Liz was begging me to get dressed. I went into the bath with my clothes. I was getting dressed. I brushed my hair (I never do, but I just did anyways.) and I brushed my teeth. Today, I wore a purple t-shirt and black pants. I mea, we have to change into robes anyways so I don't really care if my clothes don't match. "Yuri, hurry up!" Liz said. I don't get it. I mean Nicky and Max are my BFFs and Liz's, so we get to see them all the time! There's nothing to be really excited about. well are there?  
I suddenly heard a ring at our front door. I quickly got out of the bathroom and went into my room. Oh, JFYI Liz was in my room waking me up. So when I came out of the bathroom, Liz was already downstairs greeting Max and Nicky. there's nothing really interesting about Max and Nicky coming since they live really close to us. but you know, Liz is, and I don't really like saying bad things about her so.. Oh, if you were wondering, Max and Nicky are twins, just like us! I figure that that is really interesting. "Yuri!!" Liz called my name from downstairs. I kind of ignored her; I'm never in a good mood in the morning. I mean if Max wants to meet me, he can always come upstairs to my room. right? So I got my 'Yuri's mix #2' CD out and put it in my boom box. I figured that I might get this 'bad mood' out of myself if I listened to music.which didn't really work, and I figured that not meeting Max downstairs was something that's really rude so I went downstairs. I thought that Liz probably lead them to her room since I couldn't find them anywhere, I mean, that can happen. but I was kind of worried since Max didn't knock on my door. I mean he's not that mean. I think. Well, so I knocked Liz's door. "Yuri? Max's sick, you can visit him at his house!" someone said. I heard all of these "Ooh, ahh" noises which freaked me out. "O.ok" I said. I ran downstairs and grabbed my house key and left. The place we live in is pretty big. I think its called like Beverly Hills or something? Well, I don't really know, but these houses are so big! Max lives like 2-3 blocks away from our house. All I have to take is. I think a right turn then a left, then left, then right. wait was is left?? Oh well, I'll be able to find it soon. Like 10 min later, I finally found it. it was just across the street. The smartest person in Hogwarts can make mistakes you know, I don't have to be a 'genius' to be the smartest person. You know what? I could have taken my broom with me since it's so early in the morning so no one would actually see it. I think the Hogwarts rules are lame. Like we aren't aloud to use magic outside of school. That is really stupid since there's no point of learning magic if we can't use it. right? Well, I don't care if you don't know what I mean since I'm at the driveway of Max's house, and I've been standing there for like 10 min already.. What time is it right now? Seriously, what time is it?? Maybe I should bring my suitcases to Max's house. so I went back, looking like a stupid creature. Well, not a creature. can you believe that I'm not a morning person?? I'm like a chatterbox just talking to you. So anyways, I went back to my house, which took like 2 min since I memorized the way. When I got to my house, I heard music from upstairs. It was this country music that neither Liz nor me ever listen to. Oh yeah, I realized that the ooh and ahhs were from this commercial called "ooh ahh, ooh ahh, only at the mattress giant. Ooh ahh". I don't get where muggles get these weird ideas for a TV commercial. I went to my room and got my suitcase and my broom. oh I almost forgot my falcon, coco. So I went outside (its getting annoying just explaining this) and headed over to Max's house. I have a key to the door so I just went in. "Is that Shea??" Max asked. I don't really get it since Max and Nicky are twins, but they have different last names. Well, so I said "No, its me" and walked toward the living room since that's where I heard Max's voice. "Hey Yuri," Max said. He didn't look sick at all. "Hey, Nicky told me that you were sick," I said. I sat down next to him on the couch. "Oh, did he? Who told you to trust Shea anyways?" Max asked. He sounded drunk. "Are you drunk?" I asked. He laughed. "Me? Drunk? No way, I'm just not feeling well, I just have a headache, that's all," Max said. So Nicky was right about Max being sick "Oh, well you sound drunk anyways. what time does Hogwarts express come??" I asked. Max turned the TV off. "In about an hour, do you want to go to Diagon Ally and hag out? All of my friends are meeting there and they just called to ask me if I wanted to come, do you want to?" Max asked. His face was all read for some reason. "Uh."I hesitated. I didn't really care. 'I guess I'll go." I said. 'Okay, then I'll get my suitcase and we'll get going!" he said. 


End file.
